The girl with raven hair and different colored eyes beated up my bf
by Maverick Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Maverick had a horrible childhood. But shes found CHB and is the daughter of poseidon and has a whole new family. shes hardened up, and even children of ares dont want to fight her. but when she beats a demi god up a his school, that boy wants revenge. Please read and im sorry that im not good at summarys.(STILL IN PROGESS! see the story after this all happens to shockboy
1. PROLOGE MAVERICKS POV

PROLOGE MAVERICKS POV

It was a chilly evening on the beach in camp Half-blood. I was traning in the sand, my battle armor light on my body, my sword moving with fluid like motions. Of course it was. I was the daughter of Poseidon. Fighting always distracted me from my horrible childhood. My challenger's breath was ragged, for he was failing to disarm me. I laugh as he tries to hook my sword, but ends up dropping his sheild and I use that moment to kick him in the side. He groans and makes a dramatic show of falling onto the sun baked sand. I chuckle.

" you can never defeat me! I have such AMAZING fighting skills shocker boy!" I say teasingly.

" yes I will! I will have you on the ground begging for mercy!" Xander says in mock confidence.

"over my dead body!" but before we could start fighting, I felt darkness creeping over. I look at Xander with panic filled eyes. " oh crap" I mutter and my memories flood over me.

"_stupid girl" Zariah spits out at me. I was on the floor, my nose bleeding and covered in cuts and bruises. My step-dad stood over me, his eyes filled with hatred, his breath reeked of alcohol. He raised his hand and smacked me across my face for the fifth time. He kicked my leg and punched my stomach.I was only 7 years old. " you're a stupid bitch. No one will ever love you, punk. You and your stupid mother. She was a happy play thing ya know?" he smiled, full of the devil. He reached out to touch me, as he did my mom all the time, but I didn't let him. I took a piece of broken glass in my hand._

" _die in hell"_ _I whispered, and as if something controlled me, anger, hurt, tiredness, hate, I thrust the glass into his chest, and wounded his ugly heart._

The mermories stop, and I curl into a ball to lower my breathing. _where am I? _I look around, and realize I'm in a lake. Fish swim above me, algae covered rocks under me. Seaweed swims toward the surface, but doesn't make any progress. _seaweed brain, _I thought. Then everything comes crashing down. The beach, the training. _Xander. _I stand and shot to the surface. Xander sits in the sand, a look of relief that im ok on his beautiful face. I run over to him and he embraces me, afraid that I will disappear.

" it happened again." he says sadly, stroking my back. All I can do is nod, afraid that if I say anything, I'll burst into tears. " a satyr came by, saying Grover needed help delivering kids to camp." I sigh.

" how many?" I ask him.

" four. At Manhattan high_._" he kisses my head. " only if you want to go."

" of course. Its always good to save kid's life." Xander laughs and nods in agreement. " alright. But _please _don't beat anyone up." I give him a innocent smile.

" why would I ever do that?" and I laugh like a mad scientist.


	2. CHAPTER 1 ABI'S POV

**HEY GUYS! HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW****J**

The dance was great so far! I slow danced with the most hottest boy in the entire school, and im glad to say he's my boyfriend! The music was awesome. My friends were hopping around me, chatting excitedly about latest gossip. _nothing _could go wrong.

Unfortunately, that's **exactly **how things went.

" Abi! Lets go get some punch!" Chey says, pulling me to the refreshments. She gets a cup and hands it to me, then gets one for herself, but this time she pulls a tiny flask from her purse and pouring white liquid that smelt of alcohol into her drink.

" what are you doing?" I ask her in a shocked voice.

" huh? Oh c'mon! Its just a little bit" she says, but her words betray her reasoning. They are slurred and low pitched, different from her high, freaking annoying girly voice. Obviously, this isn't her first drink. She nudges me. " have some fun girl!" she looks over my shoulder and giggles. " I gotta see my man!" she walks unsteadily and walks over to her boyfriend. They kiss, but that soon becomes a contest of who can eat the other persons face off first. I sigh and look away to the gym doors, waiting for Justice to enter from the bathroom. Just then, the door opens and four people I've never seen at school walk in. There was a boy, with brown and blond hair and chocolate eyes, a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. His arm was around the most beautiful and intimidating girl I've ever seen. She was wearing a black tank-top that showed her muscles (and trust me, she had A LOT!) and had ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair was raven black and messy,and she had like a gazillion piercing on each ear. Her eyes were different colors. One was blue and the other was green. Her eye liner made her eyes look vibrant. Next to her _had_ to be her brother because they were almost the same height, same facial features and messy hair, but the brother's eyes were both green. He was holding hands with a blond girl, her hair in a pony-tail, her stormy gray eyes searching. They talked to each other, the raven girl shrugs and they all walk in different directions. The girl sees me staring, so she walks toward me.

" hey im Maverick. Ya seen my friends and brother right? we lookin' for a guy named Grover. A kid that always wears a hat and is crutches?" she asks me. Grover? The guy always following me in the hall and is in the office whenever I am seeing the principle?

" what would you want with a creep like him?" I ask Maverick in an annoyed voice. Big mistake. She glares at me, her eyes like waves crashing into a cliff.

"look, I don't want to come off mean. I really don't, but ya don't want to see me angrey, and I jus' need to find my friend."

" you don't threatin' her" Justice says behind me. Maverick looks at him coolly.

" whatcha gonna do tough guy? I was just asking her a question" she folds her arms over her chest.

" I don't hit girls" Justice growls.

" do ya see everyone as a girl? 'cos It doesn't seem like ya pack much for a punch ass-hole" maverick says, venom dripping in every word. Justice gets angrey, but before anything happens, Maverick's brother walks over.

" hey Mave we found grover!" he says.

" who are you?" Justice yells at him. The boy looks at Justices red face to mavericks death glare. He looks back at Justice and smiles sheepishly.

" sorry about my sister. She's got anger issues."

" yeah, you better put her on a leash." and just like that, Maverick jumps up and kicks Justice in the face. He falls to the ground and kids start forming a circle. Maverick jumps onto Justice and lands tree bone crunching punches then her brother picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

" Percy! Put me down! Let me teach that shitbag a lesson!" Maverick says. That's not ok with me to insult my boyfriend.

" hey! Hey!" I yell at her " you don't call my boyfriend a shitbag you stupid bitch!" I scream at her. She stops fighting and goes white with rage I have never seen on anyone before. She raises her hand and I swipes it sideways. _what's that gonna do stupid? _Then I feel a smack across my cheek. Maverick keeps swiping her hand and I keep getting slapped be an invisible force. Then her rage disappears.

" Xander! Annabeth! I need to beat them up!" Maverick yells.

" don't come back to my school!" Justice screams at her. She glares at him.

" oh shut up moron." she flicks her wrists and Justice abruptly stops talking, but his mouth keeps moving. I stand there, frozen in shock. _what did she do to him?_


	3. Chapter 2 ANNABETH'S POV

**Hey guys! Heres my third chapter! ( although its labled the 2 in the story) hope you guys like it ****J **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Xander and I found Grover at the same time. He was chewing nervously on a soda can, his eyes looking wildly.

" Grover!" I yell. He spots me and Xander in front of him and relief floods into his eyes. He gets up and hurries over.

" thank the Gods you're here! There is a monster!" he cries. People look at him like the bottom of a shoe.

" whatcha' lookin' at?" I snap at them. Grover chuckles

" Mavericks rubbing off on you huh?" he smiles, then It drops. " the principle is the monster. We have to leave sooon before he makes his speech because he'll know you're here"

" alright. Who are the demigods?" Xander asks. Grover points at two people dancing together.

" those two. Sage and Lucas. And… come on, lets find the others." Grover says. As we are following him, we hear yelling, someone falling to the floor, then someone shouting " Annabeth! Xander!" the rest was drowned out, but then we hear " oh shut up moron." I sigh, and Xander face palms.

" she cant keep calm for _one hour_!" Grover says.

" that's Maverick for ya" I tell him. It was true. Almost every school dance we went to she would get in a fight. She doesn't try to, but from what has happened in her past, she does _not _take shit from people.

" Percy! Let go of me! UGH" she screams. We run for the noise. We push through the crowd that has gathered and walk into the circle. A girl was standing there, shocked and furious, and a boy was on the ground, his lip bleeding and a black eye starting to form. Percy had Maverick over his shoulder, and by the looks of it, maverick was using a lot of power and hitting him really hard on his back. Grover whimpered.

" those two." he whispers, pointing to the people Maverick wants to kill.

" Percy! I'm gonna glow!" oh crap I thought. When she does that, a big explosion erupts and destroys everything. I look at her eyes, and Mave smirks. Her irises start to light up.

" Percy! Just put her down!" Percy dropped Maverick like a bag of rats and Mave somersaulted to a stop. She jumped up and walked over to the boy. She smiled sweetly. The boy whistled, and 10 guys stepped out of the crowd and into the circle.

" they hit girls." Justice said.

" oh I see, you are having them do your dirty work? How pathetic you little wimp."

" no, I just want you to see how powerful I am." the boy says, trying to intimidate Maverick.

Mave just burst out laughing and doubles over. It is pretty funny considering that Mave will have more power than him even if he was possessed by a titan. When she's not looking, one of the guys surges forward in attempt to hold onto Maverick, but she grabs his fist and swings his _whole body_ over her shoulder and he lands with a hard smack on the gym floor. While she is still laughing, she goes from guy to guy with lightning speed ( excuse to pun Zeus) landing gut wrenching punches and bruise making kicks. all guys are down on the ground moaning with pain. Justice is still standing there, but with a expression of fear. She walks over to him, grabs his shoulders and brings his head down on her raised knee. Percy whistles in awe. Before Mave can hurt him anymore, Grover interrupts.

" Maverick!" he shrieks " he's one of the four!" she stops mid-kick and turns to us slowly.

" what?" she whispers.

" he's a demi! And his girlfriend!" Mave turns red with rage.

" _di immortals!_ this is fucking shit! I have to spend fucking summers with this douche? Oh no, this load of craps gonna get it from me" she yells. She kicks the guy really hard. " shit bag" she mutters and walks off.


End file.
